Being a Mom
by The Angels of Death
Summary: Nejiten! Tenten must learn to give up her dreams of becoming the next Tsunade, and become a STAYATHOME MOM! But first, she must become accustomed to her new lifestyle: TEACHER!
1. Prolouge

**Being a Mom**

**By, The Angels of Death**

**Summary:** Nejiten! Tenten must learn to give up her dreams of becoming the next Tsunade, and become a STAY-AT-HOME MOM! But first, she must become accustomed to her new lifestyle: TEACHER!

**Pairing: **NEJITEN! THERE CAN BE NO OTHER PAIRING THAT IS WOOORTHY!

-cough- I might seem a little crazy with the exclamation points, but not as much as this on story I read where the whole thing was exclamation points. XD It was like," He sat down! Then he looked at the TV!"

**GOD**, THAT was awful. Anyways, I feel hyper right now, so ignore my giddy-ness, and ON WITH THE SHOW! **: D**

**Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

**

_Kunoichi: Tenten's Log_

Giving up becoming a kunoichi to be a stay-at-home mom. That was something I never really considered. Yet, it happened. And to top it off, I am now a teacher. Can my life be any more topsy-turvy? Don't make me even start about that…

* * *

"Tenten."

"Jes?"

"Is that how you address a Hokage?"

"…Jes?"

"……Anyways, in your position, you're not fit to continue as ANBU."

Tenten's left eye twitched. Her body shook from rage as she stood up, something almost impossible, taking into account that she was carrying a 4 month old fetus in her stomach. The poor chair she occupied clattered towards the floor as she waddled up and slammed her hands on Tsunade's desk; papers flying every which way.

"THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO BE?"

"…Teacher."

"Eh?"

Tenten blinked in shock. Was that really a good option? Tenten sighed, before backing up and plopping herself on her chair. Or where it used to be. She forgot that she had caused it to fall on the floor, and fell there herself.

Shizune, who stood in the corner, squeaked loudly in surprise, and leapt towards Tenten, hauling her up from the floor.

"TENTEN-CHAN!"

Tenten was finally lugged up. Tsunade held in a snort, and eyed Tenten out of spite. Tenten stood up, letting out a large silent sigh, before glancing at Tsunade with a feeble look of surrender.

"…When do I start?"

* * *

Lee cried rivers and oceans of tears. It was a wonder why the world only had one percent of drinkable water. It was because of HIM! But anyways, we're off subject. Lee cried and cried and bubbled like a little girl.

"**MY FLOWER!"**

Tenten grumbled, as she uncomfortably sat in her rocking chair as Lee lay kneeling on the floor, bawling. She had just told him that she would have to leave the squad and become a teacher. Neji eyed Lee with disgust.

"Get over it, Lee."

Lee miraculously stopped crying and jumped up, pointing a shaky finger at Neji; his cheeks pink from overdose of crying.

"**NEJI!"**

"_What, _**Lee**?"

"**THIS IS YOUR FAULT! JOO! JOO HYUUGA DEVIL!"**

"………?"

"**YOU PLANTED YOUR SEED IN OUR BEAUTIFUL FLOWER, AND NOW SHE IS UNABLE TO BLOOM!"**

"_What?"_

Neji stared at Lee with a look of disdain. Tenten scrunched her nose up a little.

"Lee, that sounded so perverted."

Lee lowered his finger that was still pointing at Neji, and glowered.

"**IT WAS IN YOUR DEFENSE!"**

"……_Seriously?"_

"…**YES!**"

Tenten coolly looked at Lee.

"Didn't seem like it."

Kiba and Shino suddenly popped out from the bushes next to the open window.

"_Ooooooooh_, **BURN**!"

Tenten, Neji, and Lee whipped their heads towards the window. Yes, Kiba, we understood. But SHINO? THE APOCOLYPSE IS NEAR!

Shino noticed the gawking and smoothly pushed up his sunglasses and walked away. Akamaru, who grew a little bigger, that having him on Kiba's head had him weighed down, barked happily, wagging his tail. Kiba, who noticed the empty space next to him, and the never ending stares, coughed slightly and slowly edged away from sight. Lee cleared his throat.

"So where was I?"

Tenten scratched her head and thought for awhile.

"Burn?"

"OH YES! **THAT TWAS CRUEL, TENTEN!**"

"So?"

Naruto popped out of the bushes.

"**BUUUURN!**"

Hinata walked into the room and hopped out of the window, dragging Naruto behind her. Naruto obediently followed.

"So where was I?"

"Burn?"

* * *

"CLASS!"

The room was bundled with small children; running around the room, on the desks, writing on the board, screaming, yelling, crying, peeing-…Scratch that last one out.

Iruka's eye twitched. He tried to have them quieted down, but after many failed attempts, he stood impatiently, before exploding.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!**"

Everyone immediately quieted down and rushed back to their seats. Iruka sighed loudly, before leading a freaked out Tenten to the front.

"Everyone, this is Tenten, and she will be your new teacher. Welcome her with kindness and respect."

Everybody beamed and chided in unison.

"Welcome, Tenten-sensei."

Tenten squealed and grabbed the nearest kid, which was a little girl with tied up black hair, and rubbed their cheeks together as she started getting crazy.

"How cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!"

The girl quickly turned her head towards Iruka, her voice muffled by Tenten's arm.

"Iruka-senseeeeeei? Is this _normal_?"

Iruka looked at Tenten and shared a peeved look with her.

"Yes…yes it is."

All the children screamed, before they ran and fought each other over seats in the back row. The girl, still clutched in Tenten's arms,stretched her hand out.

"S-somebody! Help meeeee!"

**TBC…

* * *

**

**Heck yes, I have made this one-shot into a STORY! OMG! I am making this a continued story! –tears-**

**P.S, I reread my story (For once in my life) and saw that I never told you how old everybody is. Because I was all, "OMG, it sounds like she's in TEENAGE PREGNANCY!" And I freaked out. So here I am. I must explain, they are waaay older. Not old like…GAI. But older. Like…from 14 to 24! TEN YEARS HAVE PAAASSED! Gosh, saying this makes me feel OLD!**

…**..w00t! Have fun, hope you enjoyed my STORY, and that you're not _FREAKED OUT_ or anything!**

**REVIEW!**

**With my gargantuan (Hah, that's a word. :P ) love,**

**The Angels of Death :D**


	2. Surviving

**Being a Mom**

**By, The Angels of Death**

**Summary: **Nejiten! Tenten must learn to give up her dreams of becoming the next Tsunade, and become a STAY-AT-HOME MOM! But first, she must become accustomed to her new lifestyle: TEACHER!

**Pairing: **Nejiten, because if I try to write some other pairing, it'd be CRAP. xD

Gosh, I know that I haven't updated in a while, but it's been pretty busy over here. My apologies, yo. I'm not one of the best writers these days.

**Chapter 2: Surviving

* * *

**

Tenten walked boldly into the classroom; numerous pairs of eyes boring into her. Tenten's eye twitched a little out of nervousness. She cleared her throat. Everyone stared at her with full attention. Tenten shook slightly.

"M-my name is T-…"

Everybody stared. A boy raised his hand.

"So…your name's tuh?"

"…It's Tenten."

Awkward silence ensued. Tenten whistled lightly, as everybody started getting bored and falling asleep on their desks.

* * *

Iruka walked down the hallway towards Tenten's classroom, wanting to see how she was dealing. He reached to the door and slid it open swiftly.

"Who can tell me what you call this knife here."

Iruka saw Tenten holding a kunai, and sighed in relief.

'I guess she's doing okay.'

Iruka closed the door and walked away peacefully.

* * *

"…Good, he's gone."

All of the children that had looked awake and attentive a second earlier dropped their heads against their desks again. Tenten let out a huge silent sigh. Then she twirled her kunai and it fell with a _thunk_ on her desk.

"Senseeeei."

'The usual long pleading tone. What do they want now?'

"What."

"Do that again."

Everybody agreed and sat straight against their desks. Tenten glanced at the clock and saw that they still had a few minutes until the end of school.

"Okay."

She took out a kunai from her pouch; weaving it around her fingers and tossing it in the air. As the kunai twirled in the air, Tenten whipped out another kunai and with her precise accuracy, she threw it with a _thunk_. The kunai's opening was pierced with the other kunai, so it was swinging slightly. Everyone oooh-ed and aaaah-ed. Except for one kid. He was the _cool _kid that everybody just _loved_. He snorted.

"I can do better."

Tenten coolly slipped out a shuriken and hurled it at him. All the kids screamed, and stared with wide eyes at the spectacle of the boy with a shuriken right next to his neck, against the wall. He shook a little, before his eyes rolled and he fainted. Tenten laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"I bet that sucker peed in his pants."

Everybody laughed nervously, not wanting to end up like him. The bell rang, and all the kids ran out, including Tenten, leaving the kid inside alone.

* * *

Tenten let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank gawd. I thought I'd never survive…"

Warm arms encircled her waist, as she was pulled in the warm embrace of her husband. She sighed happily, leaning her head back. Neji smirked.

"I came to pick you up from school."

A group of little kids passed by the hugging couple, and laughed.

"Eeeew. Sensei's hugging a boy! He has KOODIES!"

Tenten shook her fist at them, but Neji laughed.

"Yeah, I do have koodies."

He let go of Tenten and chased after them, with his koodie infested hands reaching out to them. Iruka joined Tenten's side and watched Neji play with the kids.

"You know, you wouldn't think he'd be a good father, but seeing this, I'm surprised. You sure did whip him good, Tenten."

"…Of course. I'm a weapons specialist."

**TBC…

* * *

**

**Well there's your short chapter. Stay tuned. And please don't die of old age. I try my best to have enough time to write. xD**

**Review me your thoughts.**

**-The Angels of Death :D**


	3. HUMOR mania

**Being a Mom**

**By, The Angels of Death**

**Summary**: Nejiten! Tenten must learn to give up her dreams of becoming the next Tsunade, and become a STAY-AT-HOME MOM! But first, she must become accustomed to her new lifestyle: TEACHER!

**Pairing**: Nejiten, because it's just the BEST

I know what you're thinking. Wow, she wrote faster. Quick like bunny. Well, don't start thinking now. I was just blessed with a few hours of FREE TIME! HECK YES!

**Chapter 3: HUMOR mania

* * *

**

"Neji, Lee's coming."

Tenten sat on the window sill, watching Lee as he skipped up to the front porch. Neji peered over Tenten, and confirmed it. He pushes his sleeves up to his elbow and walked out of the room.

"It's time…to take out the trash."

* * *

Neji walked in the kitchen and grabbed the trash bag awaiting him, and he walked outside and chucked it in the garbage bin. Tenten watched him, and sweatdropped.

"That…loser. I'm married to that…loser."

"Ah…the bitter truth."

Tenten swung her head to see Lee already by her side, and slipped and fell off the window sill. Lee made a grab to catch her, but she passed through his arms.

"TENTEN!"

"Oooow."'

* * *

Neji eyed the cat that had perched itself on his garbage bin.

"…You trying to eat my trash? Hm? Tough guy?"

The cat stared at him, before licking its paw.

"You picking a fight? Huh? Are ya?"

The cat yawned and stretched. Neji reached out and smacked the cat off the garbage bin. It landed on its feet, and pounced at Neji.

"Waaaah!"

* * *

Tenten was helped up, protectively holding her stomach before her baby flew out or something. She heard Neji yelling, and waddled over to see Neji sprawled on the floor with a cat scratching his face. More like bitch slapping. But anyways…

"Lee, a favor from a pregnant lady. Go help Neji."

Lee glanced at the sight before him and his cheeks puffed and his face turned red as he tried to keep in his laugh.

* * *

**A few moments later**

Lee stood, his foot on a fake rock, the waves crashing, and his hair swaying in the wind. He whipped out his hand in a "good guy pose" and pinged and panged. Lee's pet squirrel scurried up on Lee's arm, and the wind caressed its beautiful fur. It also…pinged and panged.

"Mr. Squirrel! Let us rescue the helpless Hyuuga and be famed FOREVER! _ONWARD_!"

Tenten smacked Lee upside the head, and picked him up by the back of his shirt, and chucked him out the window. Lee waved his arms, screaming, and the pet squirrel was about to argue, but Tenten turned, facing it, and cracked her knuckles.

"Don't piss off the pregnant woman."

The squirrel looked up at Tenten with glassy eyes, and scurried away.

"That's what I thought."

A moment of silence.

"…I want some ice cream."

Tenten waddled out to satisfy her craving. Then she walked back in, shaking her head.

"I almost forgot _the_ spoon."

She grabbed a giant spoon off the bedside table and waddled out again.

* * *

Neji and Lee supported each other as they walked in, covered in scratch marks.

And what sucked was that it wasn't bleeding. Bleeding comforted you into thinking that the blood would clot and you'd be okay. But this time, it was thin scratches that stung like CRAZY.

"…That stupid cat."

The cat jumped on the windowsill, and gave them both the evil eye. Neji returned the evil eye back in full force, but Lee giggled like a little girl and cooed at the cat.

"It's so cuuuuute."

Neji looked at Lee incredulously, before dropping him on the floor. Then he looked down at his injuries.

"…Injuries? All right! I scored some pity!"

He walked away, bawling like a little baby. Lee lifted his head a little.

"I…want…pity…"

His pet squirrel scurried past him.

"Waaaait."

It halted, and stared at him, its nose twitching.

"…Can…I have…pity?"

"………"

The squirrel gave him a look, and leapt away. Lee sank his head down on the floor.

"Why am I so unloooooved?"

**TBC…

* * *

**

**Hah. Lee's unloved. Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed the pointless but entertaining chapter. Expect more later, but not now. Life's being a pain in the ass because of these stupid teachers I've got. **

**Review me your _thoughts_, yo.**

**-The Angels of Death**


	4. The Birth

**Being a Mom**

**By, The Angels of Death**

**Summary**: Nejiten! Tenten must learn to give up her dreams of becoming the next Tsunade, and become a STAY-AT-HOME MOM! But first, she must become accustomed to her new lifestyle: TEACHER!

**Pairing**: Nejiten, because it's just so DARN good.

…I made the pairing sound like food. XD

**Chapter 4: The Birth

* * *

**

It was the time where Tenten got tired of sitting and doing nothing but little weapon trickery that awed her audience, er…students.

'Darn baby. Taking nine months to be born…What's wrong with you?'

"Why won't you be born yet?"

All the students' heads shot up and stared at Tenten with a peculiar look.

"…Oh, I said that out loud. Hah. Hah. Aren't I funny?"

"…………"

"…What?"

"…………"

"I'll do more tricks if you don't tell anyone."

Everyone chorused out loud.

"Okay!"

* * *

Iruka crept up to Tenten's classroom, and pressed his ear against the door.

'Eh? Laughter? Why do I hear laughter? I should be hearing kids snoring, not laughter! Why is there joy in the classroom?'

Iruka lightly cleared his throat, before sharply opening the door with a loud snap.

"Tenten."

Iruka's eyes widened to the site of Tenten juggling 5 kunai.

"Tenten!"

Tenten's head turned sharply to see Iruka standing, tapping his foot against the floor. She stood there, stunned, before realizing that she still had some kunai in the air.

"Waaah!"

Some kunai clattered on the floor, but others flew and thudded against the blackboard. Tenten sweatdropped.

"Hah. Hah. Hah. Aren't I funny, Iruka?"

"………"

Everybody stood slash sat in silence. And yes, I put "slash". No writer has ever dared to step foot into writing "slash"! Well, anyways…

Iruka shook his head sorrowfully. Tenten laughed nervously. The kids were yawning and eating and farting and whatever else they did. And the kunai were pierced ever so sharply against the blackboard that it broke into pieces and clattered to the floor. Tenten sweat dropped and her nervous laughtergrew louder.

* * *

Neji stared at the bill for the replacement of the blackboard in stunned silence. Tenten scratched her head nervously.

"…I broke the board."

"I can tell, Tenten."

"So…are you going to pay for it?"

"No."

"So…it's coming out of my pay?"

"Yes."

"…You suck, Neji."

"Not as much as you do, dear."

"………"

"Tenten, you'll catch bugs if you leave your mouth flapping in the wind, like that."

Tenten reached over and smacked Neji upside the head. Surprised, Neji fell flat on his face on the floor. Tenten laughed manically as she started stomping her foot on Neji's back repeatedly, her arms crossed over her chest.

'This sucks, though. With my huge stomach, I can't enjoy the view of making Nejikiss the floor.'

Hiashi walked into the room with an associate of his, who he was giving a tour of thecompound to, before he froze in his spot at the sight of Tenten beating Neji, and slowly backed away from the room, dragginghis associate with him. He laughed nervously.

"Hah. Hah. Hah. Must let the love birds have their privacy! Hah! Hah! Hah!"

The associate gave Hiashi a weird look.

"Hiashi…you're slowly growing crazy…"

"What did you say, now?"

"Ah…nothing."

"Okay! Let's go show you the garden!"

Hiashi led the associate away.

* * *

**A few months later…oh yes. Time flies.**

"NEJI! TENTEN'S IN LABOR!"

Neji shot up in bed.

"Now why is she working at this hour?"

"No, she's giving BIRTH!"

"With your baby!"

"...Oh."

Neji ran to the hospital with Lee, in his pajamas. However, halfway through, he stopped in his tracks and blearily looked at his appearance.

"Whoops, forgot to comb my hair."

"NEJI!"

* * *

**A few hours later…**

Tenten held the newborn baby in her arms, lovingly. The little boy reached out with his tiny little hand. Tenten grabbed it and cooed at the little object of affection. Neji sat beside her, cradling his slightly mangled hand that Tenten had clenched through her contractions.

'This is why I didn't want to marry a kunoichi. She'd have a grip of steel.'

* * *

**A few days later…**

Tenten walked outside of the Hyuuga compound with Neji in suit. Hinata ran out to bid them goodbye for their mission.

"Thanks Hinata. Are you sure you can handle caring little Eiki?" Note: Eiki means courage. Lame, I know.

"Yes, everything will be FINE!"

Tenten blinked.

"Hinata…did you just…raise your voice?"

"Ah…sorry."

"See? Naruto makes you lose your patience, eventually."

"………………"

"Don't deny it!"

Neji stood idly by, waiting for them to finish.

"Tenten. Wrap up the girl talk. Lee's coming."

Tenten chucked a rock at Neji, before smiling at Hinata.

"We'll be back in a week."

"Ah, have a safe trip!"

Tenten waved, before walking with Neji and Lee, to the gates of Konoha.

* * *

**Two Days Later…**

Tenten sighed, as they rested from their travel back to Konoha. The scroll they had to retrieve was safe, in her pack, which was in a pocket inside a pocket inside a pocket inside a pocket, cleverly disguised as her mom's cookbook.

Oh yes. Tenten was smart.

Tenten reached into her pack, or whatever room was left from the whole mini pocket stuff, and moved around everything, in search for her one and only kind of food.

"Neji, do you know what happened to my pack of pocky?"

"…No."

"Lee?"

Tenten turned, only to see Lee's back.

"Lee? What are you hiding?"

Tenten tilted her angle of view, and gawked at the site of Lee gobbling all of her precious POCKY!

"LEE!"

Lee swallowed the last one, and looked at Tenten.

"What were you saying, Tenten?"

Neji restrained Tenten from leaping to kill.

"Tenten! This isn't the proper way to-…"

Tenten and Neji stopped when they saw Lee greedily looking through Neji's pack.

"…the proper way to KILL HIM!"

Lee slowly turned to see Neji and Tenten ready to pounce at him. Lee sweat dropped.

"Hah. Hah. Hah."

They pounced at him and punched and kicked, and Lee struggled endlessly. He may be the taijutsu master, but nothing could stop a married couple and their vengeance. Nothing. Not even another pack of pocky. Although that would've been good. Mhm. Pocky.

"Neji! Tenten! Think about the MISSION! AAAAH! THERE'S A HUNTER NIN!"

Neji and Tenten didn't stop, but Lee struggled to save the scroll, as a group of hunter nin landed and rustled through Tenten's pack. Tenten, however, stopped. Her ear's pricked at the familiar sound of her pack being tampered with, and slowly turned around.

The hunter nin group froze, looking at Tenten with wide eyes.

"No. Touching. The pack."

They stood still, not knowing how to react.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

Neji sighed, lugging the tied and unconscious group of hunter nin by a single rope.

"Tenten, didn't you overdo it?"

Tenten rigidly turned and looked at Neji with her scrutinizing and narrowed eyes.

"What did you say, husband?"

"Ah…nothing."

"I thought so."

She turned back and continued to walk. Lee caught up to walk next to Neji.

"You have it rough, Neji…"

"Oh course. I'm married."

**TBC…

* * *

**

**Oh yes. I did another chapter. Longer than usual, too! I know, it HAS been a while, but I've had this manic teacher that just…rawr. **

**So I check my reviews, because I get my reviews by e-mail, and this guy reviews one of my stories, and says that it's dumb. My self-esteem plummeted!**

**;.; Make me feel better, and review me your thoughts and comments.**

**-The Angels of Death :D**


	5. Mucho Drama

**Being a Mom**

**By, The Angels of Death**

**Summary**: Nejiten! Tenten must learn to give up her dreams of becoming the next Tsunade, and become a STAY-AT-HOME MOM! But first, she must become accustomed to her new lifestyle: TEACHER!

**Pairing**: Nejiten, because it's what the crowd wants. Oh yes. Have them eat out of my hands like little…pets. Hah. Just kidding. XD

-wipes away a tear- You guys are just GREAT. You've made me feel better, when one of my stories was called dumb. I want to just…give you all a COOKIE! XD

**Chapter 5: Mucho Drama

* * *

**

"No…not my cookies! Noooo….silly rabbit. Trix are for kids! Can't you ever learn? But why can't the rabbit have some Trix? They could share…no…not my MARSHMALLOWS! NOT THE LUCKY CHARMS!"

Tenten shot up from her sleeping bag. She blinked and blearily took in her surroundings.

"Oh. We're still on the mission. Right. I totally knew that."

Neji glanced at Tenten, before sighing.

"I've put up with your sleep talk, but _that_ was just too weird."

"…………"

Lee pointed his index finger in the air haughtily.

"I disagree with Neji! SLEEPTALKING IS A FORM OF YOUTH! TENTEN IS IN HER SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH! Which means…?"

Lee slid next to Tenten and gave her a sly grin.

"You're pregnant again, aren't you, Tenten?"

"…………"

Tenten smacked Lee upside the head and made him kiss the ground.

"Lee, that's wrong to ask."

"So you and Neji weren't getting it on-…"

Tenten slammed her foot on Lee's face, burying him further into the ground. Lee's voice was muffled.

"Ah…soil…how long has it been since I've felt thee? Two years? Two months?"

"Two days."

"Oh yes. That is correct, Neji."

The hunter nin that were still tied and held captive hung their heads in exasperation. Oh yes. They were being tortured all right. Lee had spent 6 hours talking nonstop of the springtime of youth to them.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Now don't think of this as torture. I'm actually doing you scallywags a favor, by informing you of the precious and sometimes secretive information on the spring time of youth."_

_Everyone had the same thought in their heads, except Lee._

'_Scallywags?'_

**End Flashback

* * *

**

Oh yes. Their heads hurt, and Tenten refused to give them any aspirin.

"_That's what you get for messing with my pack!"_

Neji stood up.

"It should be time to head out."

"Yosh!"

"Okay."

But they stopped when everybody's stomach growled loudly.

"Well…I guess we should start looking for food. I'll go. You and Tenten stay here and guard the camp."

Lee stopped Neji, grabbing a hold of his shoulder. Dramatically, he titled his head down and waved his hand dramatically, while shaking Neji's shoulder with the other.

"No, Neji! You have a family to take care of! Me? I have no one! No one at all!"

Tenten chirped cheerfully.

"What about Gai-sensei?"

"…………………Have a safe trip, Neji."

"Wha-…forget it."

Neji sighed and left the camp in search for food.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

"Ne…Lee?"

"What?"

"Neji hasn't come back yet…"

"He's sure to be alive. Maybe lying on the floor, dying and rotting…but he's sure to be alive. Right now. Maybe not tomorrow. But today, yes."

"Lee…you've got problems with consoling people."

"You know, I've been told that SO many times. Especially when this kid's dad died, and he was all-…"

"You can stop."

"But!"

"Stop."

"…Fine."

They packed everything up and started to make their trip, in search for Neji. Tenten carried Neji's pack and her own, and Lee's carried his, and dragged the hunter nin by that single rope. They walked for a few minutes, before they heard a…

_**TARZAN CALL?**_

Oh yes. Neji stood up upon a tree branch and was beating his chest with his two fists while howling like a wild animal. Tenten's eye twitched and she pointed to the ground sharply.

"NEJI! GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

"No! I haven't felt so ALIVE in the longest time-…"

Neji was shaking his booty while he was saying that, but his foot slipped and he fell to the floor. Tenten slapped her forehead and looked at Neji tiredly.

"You're going to kill me, one day."

Tenten bent down to help Neji up from his fall, but he swatted her hand away.

"No. You guys need to…go on. Go on without me!"

"…Neji!"

Tears started to form in both Tenten and Lee's eyes.

"Yes. Go on without me."

Tenten started bawling.

"For two minutes. I need to pee right now, so go on ahead, and I'll catch up."

Tenten stopped crying and stared at Neji with a stunned look. Lee just…kept on crying.

"Neji! That's right! Show your true feelings! Waaaah!"

Tenten's nose scrunched up in distaste.

"That's not something you talk about in public, Neji."

* * *

The hunter nin ate their meals somehow, while tied up in a big group circle. One of the nin whispered to the other nin.

Oh no! Are they forming a plan to escape and kill the Konoha ninjas?

"This tastes pretty darn good. Are you eating yours?"

Well…scratch that out. XD

Another nin started whispering. Another plan?

"These are the bestprison holderswe've had!"

A chorus of agreement sounded within the group.

"Yeah. This is the best dinner too. Like that one place we never talk about! Where dinner **_is_** the show!"

What did they mean?

Tenten smacked Neji upside the head when he tried to grab one of her food items. While Lee…kissed the floor.

"Ah…mother earth…how long have I been departed from thee?"

"Two effing hours, Lee. You're such a tree hugger."

Lee's back went rigid. Both Neji and Tenten looked at him in alarm.

"What's wrong?"

"…That's not…just a BAD IDEA!"

Tenten blinked.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

Lee jumped up and ran towards one of the trees in the dense forest scenery, and hugged the tree.

"Heehee."

"Did Lee just…giggle?"

Lee rubbed his cheek against the tree's bark, like a school girl would to a fluffy stuffed animal. Neji and Tenten turned away in distaste, and they both swiped his untouched plate.

"More food for us."

**TBC…

* * *

**

**A pointless, yet humorous chapter. Like it? Review me your thoughts and comments! You've made me so happy, that I just HAD to write another chapter! Thank you all so muuuuch! I'll see you around, you scallywags! XD Help support the silly rabbit! He's dying from starvation! XD**

**- The Angels of Death :D**


	6. The Shame

Aw geez…I know what you're thinking. I never discontinue my fics. But I'm seriously getting more and more bad at writing. I've just…lost my talent. I've got major writer's block. And plus…my stories SUCK. BADLY. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW SHAMEFUL THIS IS!

I mean…come on. My stories are dying…ALL OF THEM. Not only this one, but my other crap-filled ones. And oh yes. Crap-filled. Not crap-tacular. THAT IS ONE MAJOR DIFFERENCE RIGHT THERE.

Maybe I'll continue this one day…but now just isn't the time for me to write. Too much homework…too much school…too much bitchy people…too MUCH DRAMA IN MY LIFE! OH MY GOD!

I have a drama-filled life! Either I've got issues, or my friends have issues. It's just like…COME ON. Shut up already.

Well…that's it then. Don't expect much stories from me. Because they're gonna SUCK.


	7. The Transvestite

**Being a Mom**

**By, The Angels of Death**

**Summary**: Nejiten! Tenten must learn to give up her dreams of becoming the next Tsunade, and become a STAY-AT-HOME MOM! But first, she must become accustomed to her new lifestyle: TEACHER!

**Pairing**: Nejiten

Surprised…to see me? ;D

**Chapter 7: The Transvestite

* * *

**

Tenten and Neji snuck a glance inside twelve year old Eiji's room. Eiji sat at his desk, carefully combing his long, soft, well-taken-care-of hair.

Tenten gave off a silent sigh and dragged Neji in their bedroom.

"So…are we going to have some fun?"

"No, Neji. I'm not playing checkers with you."

"Come ooon. I promise not to cheat."

"Neji. I had a dream."

"That one day, men can be treated as equals?"

"…That too. But…And this is serious…I had a dream that…"

"…That?"

Tenten's eyes drooped to the floor and she bit her lip.

"…I had a dream…that…Eiji…"

"What about Eiji?"

"THAT HE'D BE A TRANSVESTITE!"

**DUN DUN DUUUN.**

Neji stared at Tenten, slack-jawed. Tenten wobbled down to the floor and broke down crying.

"EVERY MOTHER'S DREAM IS FOR HER SON TO BECOME A TRUE MAN! I HAVE A SUSPICION THATHE MIGHT BECOME A TRANSVESTITE!"

Neji's mouth flapped in the wind, before he shook his head.

"Tenten! That is ABSOLUTELY absurd! Our son cannot be a TRANSVESTITE! HE IS OF HYUUGA BLOOD!"

"Neji…think of your RELATIVES!"

Neji stopped, and quietly sat down. Images were blasting in the back of his eyes, and he fainted.

Images of finding his cousins wearing dresses…lipstick mysteriously found on his uncle's lips from 'a kiss from a woman'.

'Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! THE AGONY AND SHAME OF THE HYUUGA BLOODLINE!'

There was knocking on the door. Tenten sat up from the floor, rigid. And Neji opened his eyes. He said ever so quietly.

"Is it the transvestite?"

Tenten looked at Neji in shock and whispered fiercely.

"Neji! We don't know if our son is a transvestite yet."

"HE IS! I KNOW HE IS! OUR SON IS A TRANSVESTITE! A TRANSVESTITE!"

"WE DON'T KNOW THAT FOR SURE YET!"

More knocking on the door. Eiji's call was muffled by the thick wooden door.

"Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing in there? I was checking for any pimples in the mirror, and I heard you guys screaming 'TRANSVESTITE'."

Tenten and Neji swung their heads and looked at each other as a sign of understanding.

'He's a transvestite!'

'He checked for pimples!'

"Mom? Dad?"

Eiji swung the door open, to find his mom on the floor, and his father sprawled on the bed, both looking at him with O.O eyes. Eiji sweatdropped.

"What? What's the matter with you guys? Is it my shirt? You don't like the color pink?"

Eiji stood there, wearing his mother's old Chinese traditional training outfit. The PINK one.

"Oh god."

"Eiji…is…is that…my CLOTHES?"

"Yeah, I thought it looked pretty, so I wanted to try it on."

Both Neji and Tenten fell to the floor, knocked unconscious. Eiji shrugged, before posing in front of the full length mirror in his parent's room.

"I look good in this. No wonder people thought mom was so cool."

A moment of silence…

"I wonder what a transvestite is. Mom and dad were yelling it out pretty darn loud…"

……………………………

"It sounds funny. And it's fun to say. Traaaaaansvestite. Transvestite. TRANSVESTITE. TRAAAANSVESTITE."

* * *

Hyuuga compound members crowded around the entrance of Hyuuga Neji's house.

Hiashi limped towards the front of the crowd.

"What's going on? What is the commotion?"

"Hiashi-san! We're hearing the whole family yell the word 'transvestite' for at least an hour, now."

"…I shall investigate into this matter later."

"Ah. That's good."

"Hm…"

"Ah…Hiashi-san?"

"What is it?"

"…Are…are you wearing…_lip gloss_?"

"………………"

"………………"

Everyone turned around and oggled at Hiashi's questionably shiny lips. Hiashi laughed nervously. All the members of the family peered at him with a look of scrutiny.

"Hiashi-san…"

Hiashi's eye twitched, before he snapped.

"ARE YOU ALL TRYING TO QUESTION MY AUTHORITY?"

All the members stood, back straight, and saluted him.

"SIR, NO, SIR!"

"So stop asking me those damn QUESTIONS!"

"SIR, YES, SIR!"

"NOW DO ANY OF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME?"

"SIR, YES, SIR!"

"AND WHY IS THAT?"

"WE CLASSIFY A MAN WEARING LIP GLOSS AS DISTURBING, SIR!"

"GOOD! I mean…That's bad! Now go march to your rooms!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

* * *

Eiji made numerous poses in front of his mother's full length mirror, snapping pictures of himself, to add on his myspace.

All the while...

Saying…

"TRAAAAAAAAAANSVESTITE."

**TBC…

* * *

**

**Oh yes. I've made a comeback. After MANY refreshing days of VACATION, I'm BACK. And the story WILL BE ALIVE.**

**But I won't update as quickly as I used to, though. -shrug-**

**Keep up the support you guys give me. It REALLY boosts up my confidence. ;D Oh yes. I winked. ;D**

**-The Angels of Death :D**


	8. Going Back?

**Being a Mom**

**By, The Angels of Death**

**Summary:** Nejiten! Tenten must learn to give up her dreams of becoming the next Tsunade, and become a STAY-AT-HOME MOM! But first, she must become accustomed to her new lifestyle: TEACHER!

**Pairing:** Nejiten

Oh yes. I'm back. ;D

**Chapter 8: Going Back?

* * *

**

Tenten sat up from the floor tiredly. Eiji turned around to look at his mom curiously.

"Mom, are you okay?"

Tenten rubbed her eyes, looked at him, and burst out in tears.

'_He's wearing pink. He's wearing pink. MY SON IS A TRANSVESTITE!'_

Eiji raised an eyebrow, before turning back to the mirror.

'_Ooh, I know I look good.'_

Neji grumbled a little, regaining consciousness. His eyebrows furrowed, as he refused to open his eyes.

'_I fainted because I saw MY son in my wife's pink training outfit. Now, when I open my eyes, I want to see him as a NORMAL man. Or a flying cow. Either one's okay.'_

Neji opened his eyes, and took in his surroundings. His wife sat near him, bawling her heart out, and his son posed in front of the mirror…in THAT.

The SAME training outfit that his WIFE had worn. The SAME training outfit that he had found to be quite cute, and had drawn his attention towards Tenten. The SAME training outfit that he had…well. Let's not get INTO description, now.

But the situation was…his son…was a TRANSVESTITE.

And he had to take action.

'_But…how the heck am I going to do this. How can I handle a situation like this? Who can I look to for guidance?'_

Only one person.

* * *

"You want me to WHAT?"

"Well…your daughter. She's…a bit MANLY for her…case. Um…I just wanted to know…HOW you got her to be like that."

"Neji, are you saying that it's my fault that my DAUGHTER is a TOMBOY?"

"No, no! Kiba, you've got the wrong idea!"

"Then what OTHER idea is there?"

"…………………………"

"…………………………"

"…Okay. Forget I said anything."

"Okay. Good."

"…Are you SURE you can't give me any clues?"

"NEJI!"

"Right, right. Sorry."

* * *

Neji sighed, entering his home tiredly. He found Tenten sitting at the kitchen table, staring at her coffee quietly.

"…Tenten?"

No answer.

Neji walked over and grabbed her coffee, sipping it slowly.

It was _cold_.

"Tenten?"

He waved his hand in front of her face. He poked her. CONSTANTLY. He kicked her foot. He stepped on her foot. He snapped his fingers in front of her face. He screamed in her ears. He slapped her. Numerous times. Even up to the point of slamming her face, smack down on the kitchen table.

No reaction at all.

Neji sighed, and pulled a chair next to his spaced out wife, who held a few bruises. He turned to look out the window, and saw Lee. Right there. His face holding an expression of GREAT shock.

"N-N-N-Neji! D-Did you j-j-just…ABUSE YOUR WIFE?"

"No! Lee, wait. There's a simple explanation-…"

"**OH MY KAMI-SAMA! HYUUGA NEJI JUST USED DOMESTIC VIOLENCE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OH MY KAMI-SAMA! GET HELP! TENTEN IS ENDANGERED! CHILD SERVICES! SAVE EIJI! OH MY KAMI-SAMA! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT-…"**

Lee fell to the floor, hyperventilating. Neji sighed even more, and rubbed his temples tiredly.

His son was a transsexual.

His wife wouldn't budge.

His FRIENDS were losers.

And he had no life.

What now?

Gai dropped in to say hello.

Oh GOD.

"Neji! I came to drop by to say hello and-…"

Neji wanted to DIE. Because he knew what was going to happen.

"Is that TENTEN? Is she **bruised**? What is that Neji? What happened? Did you use **DOMESTIC VIOLENCE! OH MY KAMI-SAMA! MY STUDENT! USED DOMESTIC VIOLENCE! WITH MY OTHER STUDENT! OH MY KAMI-SAMA!**"

Gai leaned against the open window to keep from fainting. A low call was made.

"Gai-sensei…"

Yup. Neji wanted to DIE. Because he knew what was going to happen next.

"Am I hearing things? Or was that Lee-…"

Gai stopped in mid-sentence, as he turned around and peered out the window, to see Lee sprawled on the floor, trying to get up in vain.

"………………………………"

"………………………………"

"**OH MY KAMI-SAMA! NEJI HAS DESTROYED THE WHOLE TEAM! AAAAAH! AAAAAAH! OH MY KAMI-SAMA! WHY? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?"**

And Gai DID fall to the floor, unconscious.

Neji sighed.

"What is this? Is there some kind of chloroform spell in this house? Everyone's fainted in this house."

* * *

Neji and Tenten sat together in bed, in continued silence.

"……………………………"

"……………………………"

"…Neji…I need to get OUT of here."

"…What are you saying? Are you-…are you…_breaking_ _up_ with me?"

Neji choked, and started breathing shallowly.

"What? Neji, NO! It's just- OH MY GOD. You're hyperventilating!"

Tenten looked around, and grabbed a paper bag, holding it up for Neji to breathe in.

When Neji was finally breathing normally, he sighed.

"We've got some serious problems-wait. Tenten. Where did you get a paper bag?"

"…A mother is always prepared."

"……Wow."

"…Yeah, I know."

"Well…a father is always there to be cool…and slick."

"…You lie. And you know it."

Neji gasped and bit on his fist.

"How…how did you KNOW?"

"…A mother always knows."

"Why do chicks always get the good sayings?"

"We'll never know…"

"…………………………"

"…………………………"

"…………………………"

"…So ANYWAYS. As I was saying. I need to get OUT of here. I need to DO something to keep my mind away from my ISSUES."

"But how?"

"……Teaching."

**TBC…

* * *

**

**GASP. Tenten? Back in teaching? What chaos can become of this TRAGEDY! Only one way to find out! Stay tuned…for the NEXT episode of…Being a Mom.**

…**XD Jk.**

**Please review! It keeps me energized. Like…soda. And…sugar. XD**

**- The Angels of Death :D**


	9. The End

**Look, I'm tired of writing this story. INSPIRATION LOST. So here's the ending: **

* * *

Tenten went back to teaching and unhappily met a lot of spoiled brats on the way. Neji laughed until he cried at the look on her face. Lee and Gai skipped along into the sunset and fell off a cliff. They had a HELL of a fun time, figuring out how to get out, testing their skills of...whatever. Eiji was about to become a transvestite, but Tenten and Neji sought out for help, and now Eiji's in rehab.

* * *

**The end. Boo fucking hoo. I was gonna leave this story to rot, since so many have lost interest in this fic as well, I thought, I might as well make a crappy ending and not think about it anymore. ****This might be rash and all, but seriously, Naruto's just coming up with more and more fillers, and I've lost interest. ****So until then, I'm turning back to my profession of Harry Potter, Card Captor Sakura, ff7 maybe. I dunno. If you want to request stuff, just message me. But until then, it's back to the drawing board. I had fun with you guys.  
**


End file.
